Lives Intertwined
by Skellington32
Summary: Oneshot This is a Road Rover Fic , for all of you fans of of a HunterXColleen relationship. R


Lives Intertwined (I do not own any of the Road Rovers or "My Valentine" Sung by Martina Mcbride, except my own charachters like Anya and Mariah, )

Chapter 1: My Valentine

Colleen's P.O.V:

I use to have a simple crush on him, but in the end I would have to say that I love him with all my heart and soul, I just hope that he feels the same way about me, I can't make him love me, but I can at least see if out hearts were destined to meet.

Hunter's P.O.V:

She had a crush on me, but sometimes I wonder if that crush could have gone even farther, maybe just maybe that she loves me and it's all true that she would be the one for me to love andd cherish until the end of time.

end of P.O.VS

In the Road Rover base something strange and very difficult will take place a certain holiday we all know a little too well it's... "Valentine's Day!!" yells Hunter, Blitz and Exile look at Hunter with great confused looks on their faces. " Comrade, have you lost your doggy biscuits ?" Exile gives Hunter a even confusing look, " Nope there right here" Hunter brings out a box of Dog biscuits. Colleen enters the room but immeaditetly goes back into the shadows she looks back into the room just giving Hunter a longing look, she blushes madly think of the times she worked with him on missions. The Time were she and Hunter took their first walk together ( Unless you count Colleen actually walking Hunter, then who am I to talk) she absolutley adores the guy but in the same process thinking if he felt the same way about her. Colleen finally walks into the room, " Hello Exile, Blister.. I mean Blitz, Hunter." Colleen continues to blush but lucky for her that her fur is covering it.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

Colleen snaps out of her little love trance and tries to act natural " Um...where's Shag ?" Colleen asked, " He's making breakfast." Blitz answered. Exile looks at his watch " Oh, Blitz were going to have to leave soon to pick up Anya and Mariah for our Valentine's day plans." said Exile, Blitz gave him a nod, After a few more minutes Shag tells them in his own doggy language that breakfast's ready, in just a matter a minutes Blitz, Exile finished their Breakfast and were out the door with their jackets over their shoulders. Shag yawns and goes to take a little doggy nap, leaving Hunter and Colleen alone in the living room, Hunter makes an attemp to start a conversation "Sooooooo Colleen don't you have date." Hunter asked, Colleen gave him a suprised look hoping Hunter would ask her to be his date, "Uh no I don't." Colleen said quickly.

_If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

Hunter smiled " Colleen...I was wondering if..." Hunter began to blush, "Yes..." Colleen had a eager look on her face. " I was wondering if you'd be...my..." Hunter began to sweat abit, he was loosing his cool a bit but still trying to finish his sentence, Colleen was on the edge of her seat thinking to her self " Just spit it out Huntie!" Colleen thought madly.

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine_

" If you'be my Valentine..." Hunter said this alittle too quick, Colleen couldn't understand him " Huntie could you please say that again you were speaking too fast" Colleen heard him but she wanted to hear it again to make sure that it was true to heart. Hunter felt as if he was being tortured but he was feeling good about it. " Colleen would you be My Valentine ?" Hunter had a hopeful look on his face.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldnt love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine_

Colleen's heart was thumping noisly in her chest, she couldn't believe it but chose to anyways, the canine that she had a crush on for a long time has actually wanted her to be his Valentine, she makes an attemp to say something but no words came out, Hunter was looking at her with an hopefull look on his face but it was turning into a hurt look very fast.

_La da da  
Da da da da_

Colleen decided to close her mouth but she didn't want to hurt Hunter so instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, Hunter's eyes widened as Colleen was softly messhing her lips with his, soon he gave in to it and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back with with great pleasure Colleen broke their kiss to say: " You can take that as a yes." Colleen's eyes met with his and she nuzzled him. They gave eachother another kiss and layed on the couch soon falling asleep in eachother's embrace and in eachother's Love.

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all i need  
My love, my valentine 

The End

( This was my first Road Rover fanfic, I give my deepest thanks to all who will read this I hope you had enjoyed this )


End file.
